elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Krait MkII
The Krait MkII is a ship manufactured by Faulcon DeLacy. The modern successor of the discontinued Krait MkI, the Krait MkII greatly expands upon the premise of the original, resulting in a larger, well-rounded ship intended to provide a more combat-focused alternative to Faulcon DeLacy's other mid-size multipurpose craft, the Python. Due to its inconspicuous design, the Krait MkII is also less likely to attract the attention of local authorities and has potential as a smuggling vessel.PCGamesN: Feast your eyes on the Krait Mk II in the latest Elite Dangerous: Beyond - Chapter Two cinematic Overview The Krait MkII is a leaner, meaner alternative to the Python, featuring almost identical module and hardpoint specifications. The Krait's advantages over the Python are its lower cost, lower hull mass, higher speed, improved handling, higher jump range potential, and the ability to carry a Fighter Hangar, but these are balanced by the Krait having one less Class 6 internal compartment as well as weaker armour and shields. In effect, the ship sacrifices some utility as a freighter in favor of speed and jump range potential compared to the Python, but remains a viable multipurpose option with strong combat ability. A variant of the Krait MkII, the Krait Phantom, was later introduced that doubles down on the multipurpose qualities and speed of the design at the expense of firepower and armour. The Phantom has reconfigured internal compartments with less cargo capacity and gives up its Fighter Hangar, one Class 3 hardpoint, and one pilot's seat, but this also reduces its hull mass significantly to the benefit of speed, handling, and jump range. As such, while the Krait MkII remains the better choice for combat, trading, and mining, the Krait Phantom offers a streamlined alternative for explorers or pilots who have no use for a Fighter Hangar. The Krait MkII's three large hardpoints are mounted in a delta pattern on the vessel's dorsal surface, behind the cockpit. The two medium hardpoints are mounted on the underside of the front-most points of the hull, on either side of the cockpit and slightly forward. The primary pilot's seat is located squarely along the centerline of the ship, while the cockpit itself extends from the hull and is slightly under-slung, affording a wide, unobstructed frontal view reminiscent of a Lakon Spaceways ship such as the Asp Explorer. Due to the position of the cockpit, the pilot also has a clear view of the Krait MkII's two medium hardpoints when they are deployed. The two secondary pilot seats flank the primary pilot seat to the left and right, and have separate canopies. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customisable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Krait MkII. *''(L) = Loaned Module'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''(H) = Requires Elite Dangerous: Horizons, reserved solely for Planetary Approach Suite'' Notes *The Krait MkII was released with the Chapter Two (3.1) update of Elite Dangerous: Beyond on June 28, 2018.YouTube: Elite Dangerous: Beyond – Chapter Two cinematic trailer Purchasing it requires owning Elite Dangerous: Horizons.YouTube: Krait Expectations (46:51) *''Elite Dangerous'' narrative lead Ian Dingwall describes the ship: "You might think of the Krait Mk II as analogous to modern updates of the real-world Mini Cooper or Volkswagen Beetle... It's a reimagining of a classic that connects conceptually and aesthetically with the ship from 1984's Elite, while offering enough innovation and quality to compete with contemporary rivals in Elite Dangerous. While the Mk II embodies the essence of the original, it's very much its own ship." *Senior designer Barry Clark said the Krait MkII "currently occupies a unique place among our ship roster and is very popular among players... The idea of a low-profile ship for Commanders flying dubious cargo was really cool to us, too. The Krait is a great all-round ship with a strong hull, powerful engines – which look super-cool – and a great load-out. It's also less 'conspicuous', meaning it's less likely to get scanned by the police compared to other ships of that size and class. It has significant straight line speed and power, as well as enough firepower to match the Python thanks to three large and two medium hardpoints. It has a really nice punch against a variety of ship types and sizes." Trivia * The Krait MkII was first teased in the first trailer for Beyond Chapter 2, where its engines were shown. * The Krait MkII may have been originally named the "Krait Tornado" after the Panavia Tornado.r/EliteDangerous: Remember the Frontier Store leak talking about a Krait Phantom? Apparently we're currently flying a Krait Tornado. Videos File:New_Ship_Krait_-_Elite_Dangerous File:Discovery_Scanner_-_Crafting_the_Krait File:Commander_Chronicles_Lift-Off File:Krait Expectations File:Elite_Dangerous_Beyond_-_Chapter_Two_Launch_Trailer File:Sagittarius_Eye_Bulletin_-_Krait_Mk._II_Smashes_Expectations File:The_Krait File:Elite_Dangerous_Restitution File:The Mk2 Krait Elite Dangerous Gallery EDwallpaper3.jpg|Early, pre-release concept art of the Krait for Elite Dangerous Krait MKII flight 1 4K Use for infographic.jpg|Krait MkII flight Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait MkII-landed-Planet.png|Krait MkII landed on a planet Krait_MKII_hangar_3_4K.jpg|Krait MkII docked Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait_MkII_Docked.png|Krait MkII docked 2 Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait-MkII-Hangar-Front.png|Krait MkII docked 3 Krait MkII rear view.png|Krait MkII's engines Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait-mkII-and-Challenger.png|Krait MkII and Alliance Challenger Two-Krait-MkII-and-Gas-Giant.png|Two Krait MkII and a gas giant Krait Mk II SLF.png|Krait MkII deploying a fighter Docking-Fighter-Hangar-Krait-MkII.png|Docking at Fighter Hangar of Krait MkII Krait-MkII-landing.jpg|Krait MkII landing Krait MkII exclusive paintjob.png|Exclusive "Frontier Special" paintjob given out during the 3.1 Content Showcase Krait-MkII-Top-Front-Side.png|Krait MkII top front side Krait-MkII-Underside-Front.png|Krait MkII underside front Krait-MkII-Top-Rear.png|Krait MkII top rear Krait-MkII-Underside-Rear.png|Krait MkII underside rear Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait_MKII_combat.png|Krait MkII combat Elite-Dangerous-Beyond-Krait_MKII_combat-2.png|Krait MkII combat 2 Krait-MkII-PC-Gamer-Paintjob.jpg|Krait MkII PC Gamer Paintjob Krait MkII Blueprint.png|Krait MkII Blueprint 359320_20181213191308_1.png|Krait MkII interior bridge showing all three seats 359320_20181216234635_1.png|Krait MkII cockpit with UI disabled 20190201005745_1.jpg|Krait MkII (with ship kit) and F63 Condor size comparison 20190731192516_1.jpg|Krait MkII firing railguns References ru:Krait MkII Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Multipurpose Ships